The end?
by ArabellaBlue
Summary: Horas después de dar a luz, Teddy se da cuenta de múltiples cosas.


The End?

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que dio a luz, y aunque agotada, no podía soltar a su pequeña. Allison Altman-Hunt. Era tan perfecta y pequeña, solo podía observarla respirar tranquilamente en sus brazos mientras ella dormía. Repaso cada acontcimiento de aquel día, pero sobretodo las palabras de Owen, el la amaba, ahora se sentía completa. O eso pensaba que sucedería, soltó un largo suspiro y de pronto la tristeza la sobrepaso haciendo que acercará mas a su hija contra su pecho, la cual se revolvio al notar el movimiento durante unos segundos y luego volvio ha acurrucarse contra su madre.

Teddy pensó durante unos instantes lo que le dijo a Amelia, en parte todo lo que dijo era cierto, amaba a Owen desde y para siempre, pero el nudo en su estomago seguía ahí, recordando a su marido muerto, en este mismo hospital hacía siete años, recordaba solo unos meses antes, cuando descubrió que esperaba una hija de Owen como lloró porque fuera de Henry, lloró porque el siguiera aquí y los tres fueran felices, esa era la historia que quería, que siempre quiso. Y había negado todo con Amelia, había negado su felicidad de años atras, había negado que el amor de su vida fue Henry y ahora solo podía imaginarse a Henry mirandola, tanto a ella como a su bebe, sonriendo de lado y llamandolas de alguna manera que haría que su corazón se derritiera, pero Owen la amaba. Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla lentamente, dandose cuenta que el nudo no desaparecería solo con recordar a Henry. Lo que tenía claro es que no había amado a nadie como Henry, ni siquiera a Owen.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamiento su pequeña bebé empezó a moverse buscando otra postura, Teddy acaricio su pequeña mejilla – Shhh mamá está aquí.

Al oir su voz la pequeña se relajo, y termino por levantar un poco su mano, Teddy le dio un dedo para que lo agarrará, cuando lo hizó sonrio como una idiota, era un milagro, Pensó en los proximos días, en Evelyn, Riggs y Megan viniendo para conocer a la niña, en como Miranda vendría a cogerla en cuanto terminará el caos actual del hospital. Probablemente esta niña crecería en este hospital , su familia estaba aquí pero ahora ella estaría con ella en casa. ¿En casa? Su boca se seco y busco bruscamente su móvil por todo la habitación. Su respiración se atasco en su garganta y de repente volvío ha tener ganas de llorar. Tom. Su nombre apareció tan pronto como pensó en ir a casa, pero ¿su casa estaba donde estuviera Owen? Todo estaba empezando a mezclarse en su cabeza, había insinuado que Tom solo la hacía pasarlo bien y sentirse segura, pero olvido lo de hacerla sentir especial, hacerla sentir la primera, lo de querer estar con ella en cada instante de esta locura cuando Owen no estaba y ella quería escapar de nuevo a Alemania. Tenía que llamarle, tenía que decirle que lo sentía, tenía que decirle que se acabo. Esta vez dos lagrimas cayeron. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Ella le dijo que Owen y ella solo eran amigos y ellos eran otra cosa, se había quedado por ella y por el cacahuete como llamaba a Allison, pero entonces recordó el miedo cuando sintió la primera contracción, recordo pensar que Tom no siempre se quedaría con ella y que tarde o temprano no podría elegirla y ella volvío a elegir a Owen, porque lo amaba era cierto, pero también porque Owen siempre había estado ahí, y aunque ella no fuera su primera opción su hija si lo era, pero ¿quería tanto a Owen? ¿no sentia nada por Tom? Con ambos se imaginaba un futuro factible, pero con Owen era idealizado y de cuento, con Owen la historia siempre era la misma, y no ayudaba que Megan siempre los empujara. ¿Y Tom? Tom era perfecto, era una persona con la que imaginarse la vida era facil e incluso ideal, era atento pero para Tom, Seattle era provisonal. Así que en el fondo sabía que quería a quedarse con Owen además de porque lo amaba porque no podía ser provisional para nadie más.

Suspiro mientras tapaba a su pequeña y con la mano libre se quitaba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras pensaba en Tom y como estaría en casa con la cena preparada, mientras ella solo le dijo que tenía que ocuparse de algo y ese algo era Owen. Iba a destrozar a Tom, como cuando destrozó a Henry cuando eligio a Andrew, pero Andrew no era Owen. Levanto la mirada y la dirigio hacía el ventanal que daba a la zona de enfermería intentado buscar algo de tranquilidad o incluso observar el hospital, pero al contrario de encontrar paz encontró unos ojos grises azulados tristes, incredulos e incluso decepcionados, Tom la estaba mirando a ella y Allison, cuando sus miradas se centraron el uno en el otro, Tom le dío una sonrisa que no veía desde hace meses y menos hacía ella, llena de arrogancia. Luego se dío la vuelta y se dirigio hacía la puerta, o eso pensaba Teddy, pasaron segundos, luego minutos y ella seguía mirando la puerta con la esperanza de que entrará, pero entonces el nudo en su estomago se hizó mas grande, dandose cuenta que no era por Henry si no por Tom.

Estuvo mirando la puerta cerca de diez minutos hasta que se abrió, pero en vez de Tom entro Owen con Leo dormido entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa la miro aunque su cara cambio al ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, antes de ir hacía ella, dejo a Leo en el sofá tampadole y poniendo cojines para que si se movia estuviera seguro. Luego se sentó en la cama junto a Teddy y su hija, miro a Teddy y le dio un beso tierno en la frente- ¿Todo bien?

Teddy asintio lentamente y fingio un bostezo- Cansada, ambas lo estamos- Le sonrio a Owen, y le tendío a Allison para que la llevará a la cuna- Gracias -Murmuro mientras veía como Owen metía a su pequeña en la cuna.

Teds -Owen cogio su mano mientras hablaba bajito para que ambos niños no se despertarán- Tenemos que hablar, lo de antes iba completamente en serio, te quiero, siempre lo he hecho.

La rubia acaricio la mano del hombre que derramaba sus sentimientos, y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, Owen la atrajo hacía su pecho pensado en que estaba abrumada por sus palabras, aunque Teddy solo podía pensar en la mirada de Tom y en que se había rendido. - Hablaremos mañana Teddy, tenemos toda la vida para decirlo.

Ella lloro contra el pecho de Owen, no por él, no por su declaracíon. Lloró porque había dicho que no amaba a Henry, pero sobretodo lloró por no ser valiente y decirle a Tom como se sentía, cuando el se había abierto con ella sobre su hijo y su vida.


End file.
